This application is to establish the Pediatric Oncology Group (POG) as a research base for Community Clinical Oncology Programs and to provide for expanded efforts in cancer control. The POG will make available current treatment protocols and access to investigational agents and special centralized reference laboratories to CCOP participants to enable a wider segment of community to have access to the latest advances in cancer treatment research. The POG will also involve the CCOPs in ongoing cancer control research activities and provide an expanded emphasis for POG member and affiliate institutions as well. CCOPs will participate in the full range of POG activities, including POG quality assurance mechanisms which consist of site visiting, biannual reviews by the institutional performance review committee and the review of slides, films, operative notes and data forms as required by specific protocols. Educational opportunities are available at each POG meeting and at a specially convened CCOP training session annually. Participation in protocol development through disease and modality committees is encouraged.